1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to body surfing, and more particularly to a lower body garment for wearing during body surfing or other water activities and which assists with buoyancy and also improves velocity and directional control while body surfing.
2. Related Art
Body surfing is a way to enjoy the thrill of riding a wave. Body surfers, generally, simply extend their bodies horizontally, projecting their arms forward and in line with their body while allowing a breaking wave to drive them shoreward with the surf. To the body surfer, it is important to be able to ride waves of varied sizes, to enjoy a stable ride and to be able to control direction and position on a wave face. Since a body surfer rarely uses any equipment other than swim fins, it is quite difficult for a body surfer to adequately control the stability of his ride and control his direction and position on a wave face.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,662,946 of Gadler describes a body surfing suit with fins located at various locations on the torso, arms and legs of the suit.